magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetzcotal Anaconda
Tetzcotal anacondas, at first glance, are a terrifying sight. An average one of these snakes can stretch up to fifty feet in length, with thick, muscular bodies capable of crushing with hundreds of pounds of force. They never stop growing as they age, and legends say that ancient Tetcotal anacondas can circle a village. Despite their fearsome size and strength, these creatures are harmless. They are the only known herbivorous snake, and they feed on the enormous plants that can be found in the Tetzcotal jungle. They use their immense strength to circle and crush the trunks of trees, knocking the fruit to the ground, which they then consume. They use the fast moving rivers that criss-cross the jungle to establish new territory after they have destroyed and eaten the largest trees in their current home. As a result of their destroying plant life, many natives to Tetzcotal think of these creatures as pests, but no one would dare to attempt to drive one away. Teztcotal anacondas have a curious power that affects both humans and over herbivores. By flashing the colors on its scales in a scintillating pattern, they can hypnotize another creature into immobility which will not wear off unless the person or creature is immersed in water. They do this to keep other herbivores who would eat their food out of their territory. Unfortunately, and for a reason that is not understood, this power does not work on pure carnivores, and these snakes, despite their size and strength, are a welcome meal for some. Egg This egg has shimmering emerald scales. Hatchling These snakes are born small, and as soon as the leave the egg, they head to a source of water. Tetzcotal anaconda hatchlings spend their vulnerable time as hatchlings immersed in slow moving streams and rivers, letting the water carry them from place to place. They are very independent as hatchlings, and often require nothing more from their magi than companionship and perhaps a trip to the stream for a refreshing swim. Unlike other snakes, these anaconda hatchlings do not seem to mind cold, and will use their strong, muscular tails to break ice to get through to water. While swimming, these growing anacondas will consume as much of the fibrous growth from the bottom of the rivers and streams as they can find. Adult A magi who keeps a Tetzcotal anaconda needs three things: water, lots of space, and immense amounts of fruit and vegetables. Tetzcotal anacondas grow to enormous sizes very quickly, and it is simply not feasible for a magi to keep their anaconda with them at all times, unless they want several hundred pounds of snake draped over their shoulders. Anacondas are also very territorial, and will use their hypnotizing power on any herbivore they see unless they are properly trained. Fortunately, they can be trained quite easily if given food, and while they favor the fleshy fruits native to the jungles of Tetzcotal, they also enjoy varieties grown from other parts of the world. Anacondas will eat their entire body weight in one sitting, and then not eat for weeks at a time. Due to their instinct to find new territory after eating most of the food in their vicinity, sometimes they will enter the stream after a large meal and their magi will find them miles away, sunning themselves near the banks of lake Lakira or even by the coast. Additional Information *No. 827 *Obtained from the Stream *November 10th, 2017 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: Raneth Category:2017 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Snakes